Mario Party
by Mechanical Oven
Summary: A retelling of the first Mario Party. Mario and his friends want to become a Super Star, and after going into a pipe, and adventure awaits. But Bowser wants to have some fun, and he decides to follow them and cause havoc. How will all of this turn out?
1. An Adventure Awaits

**I was thinking if I should do something like this or not, and after thinking for a while, I decided to do it! I really think the Mario Party series is underrated, and I decided "Why not retell the first Mario Party? But add a little more to ?" And thus, this is what it has become. It's not really a serious story, but what can you expect? It's Mario Party for crying out loud!  
**

**I could say it's my first REAL Mario fan fic. I know it's retelling the first Mario Party, but I'll make it entertaining at least. Enjoy!

* * *

**Out on a field, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong were around Toad. But for some reason, it feels like something's wrong right now. What could it possibly be?

Hmmm… It seems like they're talking about who among them is the biggest star, the Super Star. They were arguing about who really is the Super Star, and what a Super Star must be.

Wario stepped up to Toad first. "A Super Star must be strong," says Wario. But Donkey Kong glared at Wario as he flexed his muscles. He didn't look to happy. Donkey Kong's got bragging rights for strength, you know!

Donkey Kong stood up and he began to pound his chest. Wario looked back at Donkey Kong, glaring at him angrily.

"Oh, so you think you're stronger than me, huh? Well how about proving it to me!" Wario said. Donkey Kong got back down on his legs. They both looked at the skinny Luigi.

"Gulp! I don't want to me a punching baf!" Luigi cried as he saw the two of them walk towards him.

"All right, we'll prove who's stronger by seeing who can crush this green shrimp! You better be ready, monkey boy!" Wario said, who began to nudge him.

Donkey Kong looked baffled, but he began to nudge Luigi, who was beginning to become squished.

"Somebody help me…" Luigi begged as he was getting nudged. He was practically getting squished by the two of them, and that wasn't a good thing for someone like him (he's skinny in Mario Party! That's why it's a problem for him!).

It's true that a Super Star has the strength, but maybe Mario would make the best Super Star! Mario immediately jumped up a little, and he quickly nodded.

"Of course I-a would make the greatest Super Star! I'm-a Mario!" Mario said as he was nodding. Yoshi and Peach looked at Mario, knowing that he is definitely someone who could be a Super Star.

But just because they know he's such a hero doesn't mean they think he deserves to be the Super Star. Maybe the princess, Peach, could make the best Super Star.

"I know you're very brave and heroic, Mario, but I think I would make the better Super Star. I'm a princess, after all!" Peach said.

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" Mario immediately turned his head to Peach, who spun around. But Yoshi thought that maybe he was a Super Star.

"What about me? I would make a great Super Star! I have all the energy to be one! Obviously no one can forget me!" Yoshi said. Everyone else looked at him. Wario wasn't so pleased.

"Waaa? You can't be the Super Star! You're a Yoshi! Only a human being can become one!" Wario said. This made Donkey Kong bonk him in the head. He was clenching his fists at him.

"But… What about me?" Luigi asked. Obviously, everyone was ignoring Luigi, because everyone seems to ignore him (which is kind of true. Poor Luigi…).

"No way! You're-a too fat to be-a Super Star, Wario! You're-a only a fat greedy man who wants-a nothing but-a coins!" Mario said.

"Mario's right! Wario doesn't deserve the title as a Super Star! Only a princess could deserve such a title." Peach said.

Everyone began to argue about who would be the Super Star, and they even asked Toad who he thought was the Super Star…only to have it not end so well.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Toad jumped up into the air, which made everyone else jump back. When he came back down, everyone looked at him. He was just panting right now after he yelled.

"Does each of you really want to be a Super Star?" Everyone nodded to his answer. This made Toad walk back and forth, trying to think of what it takes to be a Super Star.

"OK now… Let's see what it takes to become a Super Star. Does it take strength to become a Super Star?" At this moment, Wario and Donkey Kong were wrestling, wanting to be stronger.

"In order to be a Super Star, it takes… Courage…, …and Wisdom, and… …Kindness." Everyone nodded to Toad's answer. Even the two wrestlers, who stopped fighting for the moment due to being tired.

"If all of you want to be a Super Star, then I have an idea. Why not use the Warp Pipe in Mushroom Village, and head out into adventure? The person who comes out of the adventures on top is the Super Star. But… There's no telling what kind of danger might await you. Do you want to head out into adventure?" Toad asked.

"Hmm… I think I like the idea!" Luigi stepped up. This got Wario's attention, since he was looking at the pipe.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting in that pipe first! I will! I'm-a Wario, and I'm number one!" Wario said. He pushed Luigi aside and he began to run towards the pipe.

Luigi got back up and he began to run towards the pipe, with everyone following. Unfortunately, Wario was not getting there first. Everyone was catching up. Even Mario, who was last to head towards the pipe.

Wario's mouth dropped when he saw everyone go ahead of him. "What? No fair! Why can't Wario be number one?"

Toad sighed as they all jumped down into the pipe. "I'm pretty sure this is going to be one heck of an adventure down that pipe… I hope they all don't get hurt. Even if Wario IS not really a good guy." Toad began to head towards the pipe. Little did that know that Bowser was watching from his castle with his minions.

"Did you hear that, minions? Mario and his stupid friends are going out on another stupid adventure! How about we go after them and have ourselves some fun?" Bowser asked. All of the Goombas and Koopas jumped up, wanting to cause some havoc.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! I knew you all wanted to! Good thinking!" Bowser pulled a lever by the wall and a big pipe appeared. "Let's go have some fun!"

Bowser and his minions jumped down into the pipe to follow Mario and his friends to wherever they might go. It looks like this is certainly going to be one heck of an adventure! But who will become the Super Star?

* * *

**I love the Mario Party series, and it's my third favorite Mario series (the first being the Paper Mario series, and then the Super Mario series). The first and second ones are my favorite (I never played the third, sadly), and I'm glad I'm doing the first one. Yes, Mario, Luigi, and Wario talk in this game. Only Donkey Kong doesn't talk, because you NEVER really hear him say anything. But that's what I heard.**

**I don't know if there was something like this done already, but I didn't really see anything like this, so I'm going with it for right now. You'll see PLENTY of stuff next chapter. I can promise you that. The game board, the mini-games, stealing coins, getting stars, and even Bowser! I'm going to put that stuff in the story. Take a guess where it'll start!  
**


	2. DK's Jungle Adventure Part 1

**OK, about the boards… I was thinking about making a poll on them, but I thought maybe doing them in order would be a good idea. That doesn't mean the character of that board will actually win. I'm not planning on doing that, I'm afraid. So… If we're doing this in order, we're going to be starting with DK's Jungle Adventure. Take a guess on what character game board is last? There's six character game boards, and eight all together. Of course, if you played the first Mario Party, you would know that by now. The characters are going to be treated like player characters, which makes it better (so they'll be thinking of some plans and all that to win).**

**Anyways, this might be different from the actual game, because all six characters will be playing. So that means there will be some games like three vs three, a six player game, and a five vs one thing. That's all you're really going to see. No plans for four vs two I'm afraid. It's just a little heads up on things, OK? But right now, just enjoy the story!

* * *

**Mario and his friends jumped out of the pipe, and what they saw around them was a jungle. They were standing on a rock right now. This is Donkey Kong's game board, if you don't know. It's called DK's Jungle Adventure, the first of the places! Donkey Kong pounded his chest when he looked at the jungle.

"We're in a jungle? Odd… But I guess it's a good place for adventure." Peach said. A Koopa Troopa wearing a green shell and holding a white flag with a star in it walked over to them, greeting them with a nice welcome.

"Mama mia! One of-a Bowser's minions! What are-a you doing here?" Mario asked in his battle stance. Luigi was in his battle stance too (he's not a coward in this, because this is before Luigi's Mansion).

"Relax, Mario! I'm not one of those evil minions of Bowser's! I'm actually your guide, Koopa Troopa! Here in the jungle stand the mysterious ruins. Rumor has it that a **great treasure **is hidden here. If you look for this treasure, surely one of you will find it." Koopa said (things said in a different color will be bold, just to let you know.

"A treasure? That sounds like something good for Wario!" Wario said, with that grin on his face and an insidious look in his eyes. He sounded like he really wanted to get that treasure.

Wario was about to run off at the moment, but Koopa grabbed him by the overalls and Yoshi used his long tongue to bring him back with the group.

"Slow down there, Wario! We all know you're greedy, but you need to be careful! There are many traps in this jungle! Whatever you do, don't step on the **? Spaces**, as your safety cannot be guaranteed. Now then, let's decide turn order."

A block appeared over the six people, and they jumped under it. Mario was unfortunate to get a 3, but Luigi was able to get a 9. Peach got herself a 5, Yoshi got an 8, Wario got a 2, sadly, and Donkey Kong got a 7. Mario looked a little disappointed to get a 3.

"An 8? That's not bad at all!" Yoshi said. He cheered, since he's not going to be last. Koopa looked at the numbers and he got it all down.

"Excellent! The order has been decided! 1st is Luigi. 2nd is Yoshi. 3rd is Donkey Kong. 4th is Peach. 5th is Mario. And going last is, the greedy fatso himself, Wario!" Wario glared at him after being called fat.

"Last, a present from me… **10 coins **for each of you. I hope they will be of some use." Everyone received ten coins, which came down from the sky somehow… "Now, let's start. Everyone, shoot for the **Stars**, and good luck!"

Toad then appeared, showing the rest of the board. "Before we get started, let me show you where to find the first Star." Toad is located at the upper left of the game board, near a Whomp that's blocking a path.

"This is the Star Spot. Get the Star by giving me **20 Coins**." (He actually says Toad and not "me", which I find REALLY weird…)

Luigi started off, and he got a 4 on the block. He landed on a blue panel, so he was able to get 3 coins. It's not much, but he's in 1st place right now.

"I'm up now!" Yoshi jumped under the block and he got an 8. So he was able to move up to the right (you can look at the map of DK's Jungle Adventure if you want to know the route they're going. It's optional for you though). He landed on a blue panel and got some coins.

Now Donkey Kong was up. He looked up at the block and he punched it with his fist. He was able to get a 9 from it, and since a Whomp was blocking his way up north, he had to make a left. But he noticed something written on a door going down south.

Donkey Kong took a look at it before he was going to land on a blue panel. It read, _"People who don't have __**20 Coins**__ can't come this way!" _But the ape himself wasn't going to take it, because he only has 10 Coins. But once he landed on the blue panel, he got 3 more Coins.

It was Peach's turn, and she got an 8. The Whomp was blocking the way up, but now he isn't this time, so she went up north through the jungle. However, the other Whomp blocking the way up north was still there, so she moved left, so she walked past a blue panel and landed right beside a red panel.

"Thank goodness I didn't land on a red one! If that was the case, then I would be in last place!" Peach said, sighing in relief.

"Now it's-a my turn!" Mario said. He's been waiting a while for his turn, and he hit the block. He got a 6, so he took the way Donkey Kong took and was two spaces away from a red panel. He was one space away from the Whomp, now blocking the way to the left.

"Wah ha ha ha ha! Now it's-a Wario's turn! I'm goin' to be number 1! I'll prove it!" Wario jumped under the block…and he got a 1.

"Ooh… I'm sorry, Wario… But you're definitely not proving to me that you're going to be number 1." Koopa said.

"Grrrrr!" Wario grit his teeth as he walked onto the blue panel. Luckily, nobody had landed on a red panel, because if one person did, it would be a five vs one mini-game. There's on possibly way that there can be two reds and four blues. It would instantly make one of the people who landed on a blue have a red color instead. But this is a six-player mini-game!

"All right, let's see what we're going to be playing for the first turn!" A Lakitu took out a list of five mini-games. It was going to be picked randomly, but it ended up landing on a mini-game called Tipsy Tourney. All six people were suddenly taken into Warp Pipes, and were on a gray platform where there's no way of falling. In the center is a red shell.

Toad came out of a Warp Pipe on a cloud so he could explain what to do. "This mini-game is very simple! All you need to do is flip the panels on the platform over with your shell so it could be changed to a Coin panel. You're probably wondering why it's a Coin. Well it's simple: It was the cheapest one we saw."

"So you're-a saying that-a this didn't cost a lot of Coins? OK… That's-a understandable…" Mario said.

"That's all I can do to help you!" Toad went back down into the pipe.

**START**

They have 30 seconds to flip all the panels over. Whoever flipped them all over would win. Luckily for Wario's weight, the platform was tilting down towards him very well, but Donkey Kong seemed to have an advantage.

"All right, I got it!" Luigi began to walk around the edges so the shell can go there, and then he began to go to the inner part. Mario and Peach were doing this too.

Wario was doing his own thing, and he was doing it very well. "I have this in the bag! They're going to announce me right now! I got this last panel right here! I'm going to…"

**FINISH**

"Huh…?" They all saw that Yoshi was the first to finish this, and everyone else wasn't really being a good sport about it. They just knelt down and began to bang on the platform like they would usually do (and it shows how poor sports they are :P).

Yoshi received 10 Coins, so now he's in 1st place. Everyone was taken back to the game board. Luckily, Yoshi and Peach were near the Boo, who can steal Coins for free, and steal a Star for about 50 Coins.

It was Luigi's turn, and he hit the block. Luckily, he got an 8, and he was able to move up. Unfortunately, he was only 5 spaces away from Boo. Perhaps Yoshi might get Boo this time.

"Sorry, Luigi… But I guess I might be going to Boo first. But don't worry about me stealing your coins. I might steal from someone else." Yosho said. Luigi thanked him for that and Yosho hit the block, getting a 4. He was one panel ahead of Luigi now!

Donkey Kong got himself a 10 and he was able to move down 6 spaces and 3 spaces to the right. If he passes Koopa, who is 3 spaces away, he'll get 10 Coins (and hopefully he'll get to do something this time). He got 3 Coins from landing on the blue panel.

Peach is now up, and she hit the block, getting a 9. So she moved to the left 5 spaces and went up 3 spaces to see Boo.

"A Boo? What is a Boo doing here? Aren't you supposed to be scaring people?" Peach asked.

"Boooo! Toad hired me to be on these game boards so I can help the player steal Coins and Stars! If you don't want my help, then get out of here!" Boo said.

"Wait, Toad is paying you to steal things?"

"Pay? I'm only doing this for my own amusement! I just scare the heck out of people for their coins, that's all. If you want to steal a Star, it's going to cost you **50 Coins**. I'll steal coins for **free**."

"I'll have you steal some coins…from Yoshi!"

"Oh, perfect! Here I go!" Boo disappeared and he appeared right in front of Yoshi scaring him. He immediately stole some coins from him and reappeared back to Peach.

"What was THAT?" Yoshi asked. Luigi shrugged.

"Arrgh! I only got 5 Coins! But it's better than nothing…" Boo gave Peach the 5 Coins. Good thing it wasn't 1 Coin (because it CAN happen).

Peach crossed the bridge and landed on the blue panel. Now it's Mario's turn, and he was able to get a 9. He was able to follow the path Donkey Kong took, but he landed at the bottom blue panel that's right next to a Bowser panel.

"I don't like the looks of that-a Bowser panel! Mama mia!" Mario said.

Finally, it was Wario's turn, and it seems like he's not going to have any luck because he'll have to go left. But Wario was able to get a 10, but when he saw the Whomp blocking the way up, he was disappointed.

"Sorry, Wario… You're not really having any good luck here. Mario and Donkey Kong are even doing better than you!" Koopa said.

"There's no way I'm letting a Whomp get in my way!" Wario walked up to the Whomp, who had that grim face with that weird smile.

"Can't pass if you don't have **10 Coins**!" The Whomp said.

"Outta the way, stony!" Wario punched the Whomp and he got knocked down on his back. Wario jumped on the Whomp and began to walk all over him.

"Wah ha ha ha! I'm the best!" Wario laughed as he jumped off the Whomp and made his way up, and to the left since it doesn't matter if that Whomp's blocking the way. The Whomp knocked down can't do a thing for a couple of turns. Wario landed on a blue panel past a red panel one space to get 3 Coins.

"Let's see what we got now!" The Lakitu randomly picked a mini-game, and it was Balloon Burst! Everyone was taken to the inside of a castle where there's a pump, and a Bowser balloon.

"In this game, you need to use the pump to blow up the Bowser balloon. Whoever blows the balloon up first wins!" Toad said.

**START**

"This is no problem for me!" Wario said. He began to pump with all of his strength, since he definitely is strong. Donkey Kong was doing pretty well at it too. But Luigi on the other hand, was probably winning.

"Mama mia! Look at that! That-a is impressive, Luigi!" Mario said. While pumping, he saw Luigi was getting the Bowser balloon all pumped up, and it suddenly exploded. Wario was pretty close, as well as Donkey Kong, but Luigi was trying to put a lot of air in it, while Wario was just pumping fast.

**FINISH**

"The game's already over? That's a shame…" Peach said.

"This is good! I have more coins than everyone else! I think I can get that Star no problem now!" Luigi said, receiving 10 Coins and now being in first place.

Back at the game board, Luigi is up, and he hit the block to get a 9. He was able to see Boo, who let him steal coins from Peach…but he only got 1 Coin, which made him look disappointed.

"Sorry, but I tried, Luigi." Boo said.

"That's OK, I got this in the bag anyways." Luigi said. Since Luigi is really awesome, he was able to cross the bridge and go ahead of Peach to Toad, who jumped up in joy to see Luigi with more than 20 Coins.

"Wow! You've got what it takes for a Star! Will you trade Coins for a Star?" Toad asked. Luigi said yes and he handed over 20 Coins. "OK, here's your Star!" Toad gave Luigi a Star, and he's in 1st place! He's the first person to get the first star of the first board!

"Supposedly, there is treasure hidden somewhere in the ruins. Do you really think so? Well anyways, I better go to another panel right away!" Toad moved to an area that's right next to Wario, actually! This made Wario feel lucky, since he can get the next Star.

Mario and Donkey Kong were able to get through the Whomp because it was knocked down, and also getting 10 Coins for passing by Koopa, while Yoshi stole his coins back from Peach, getting 7 Coins. When it came to Wario's turn, he got himself a 5, and he walked over to Toad to get his Star.

"Yeah! THIS is what we're talking about!" Wario said.

"I'm sorry, Wario. You don't have enough coins to get a Star. Sorry…" Toad said. Wario hung his head low.

"Mama mia…" He just walked past Toad and onto a blue panel. The Lakitu was taking a little nap, and the cloud he's on noticed he was sleeping, so he nudged him a little to get him up.

"Huh…? Mini-game time already? Let's see what we got…" The Lakitu saw where the finger pointed to…and it's a game…of Bombs Away! Ooh! This one should be GOOD! Anyways, onto the mini-game!"

The cloud grew big and it engulfed everyone instead of having them go into a pipe. Why exactly did a cloud engulf everything? Well this happens during the instructions of a mini-game. That's the reason.

Everyone found themselves standing on a small flat island that can be tilted by their movement. They can see a pirate ship up ahead, and it seems like it's going to be firing cannons.

"This game is pretty simple. All you gotta do is stay on the island and not get thrown off it. It's really simple, and I'm sure you can all do it! …I hope." Toad said. He immediately left to avoid any danger.

**START**

Cannonballs were being fired towards the island, and everyone was trying to get away from them. But when they hit the island, it made the island tilt a little, and it made Yoshi slip.

"Aaaack! No!" Yoshi ended up falling into the water, and a Blooper dragged him away from the island.

"Only five remain on the island! Only 20 seconds remain and… OOOH! There goes Luigi!" The Lakitu saw Luigi get knocked off the island in a flash by a cannonball.

"Mama mia! They'a took out Luigi with-a no problem at all!" Mario cried. He was having no problem going through this, being a hero that he is, he kept jumping when the cannonballs would hit the island. Peach seemed to be doing this.

Wario, on the other hand, wasn't getting harmed by the cannonballs. "What the… It looks as though the cannonballs are bouncing off of Wario's…fat." The Lakitu said, looking confused.

Wario grabbed a cannonball and he began to bounce it like a basketball. "All right, who am I passing it to? Oh, I know!" Wario passed it to Donkey Kong, which knocked him right off the island, making monkey screams.

"Eh heh heh heh heh!" Wario had three fingers up on both hands like a W. He seemed to be grinning too.

**FINISH**

The winners of Bombs away were Mario, Peach, and Wario. They were able to receive 10 Coins for the game. They were taken back to the game now.

Luigi was up now and he got himself a 6, which made him land on a blue panel with a star on it. The Lakitu noticed he got a Single Player mini-game, and he got a game called Pedal Power.

The cloud engulfed Luigi, which made everyone else looked confused.

"Where's Luigi going?" Peach asked. Everyone else had no idea…

Luigi found himself in a dark room with a light bulb that's not on. He's on some kind of bike. Toad had a flashlight and he turned it on.

"Shhh! This is a Single Player mini-game. Only you are playing this right now. Use the bike to turn the light on. A Boo is going to be coming soon, and if you don't get that light on, he'll get you! Here he comes!" Toad left and a Boo appeared behind Luigi.

**START**

"AAAACK! All right, I'm going!" Luigi began to use the pedals on the bike to move faster, and he was getting the light to turn on. The Boo was coming closer to him, and it made him pedal even faster.

"Must…go…FASTER! **GRRAAAAGH!**" After Luigi ended up screaming because he wasn't going fast enough, the light turned on, and the Boo was gone.

**FINISH**

Luigi received 10 Coins from the mini-game and he was taken back to the game board. Nothing really interesting happened…until Donkey Kong got his turn. He ended up landing on a Bowser panel, and it suddenly took him to Bowser. Not a good thing…

"Wah, hah HAH! Well now, it looks like somebody landed on a **Bowser Space**! You're my lucky victim—I mean guest, DK! I've got plenty of fun events just for you! Let's pick to see what it's going to be!" Bowser said.

"Bowser's here! This-a can't be!" Mario said, who can see Bowser from a distance. Donkey Kong felt a little nervous right now, because he might lose his coins. He's not doing so great right now…

Bowser began to randomly select between Bowser's Tug o' War, Coins for Bowser, 1,000 Coin Present, Bowser Balloon Burst, and Bowser Revolution. Bowser was smiling when looking at the selections, because everyone but one is pretty bad.

His expression changed when it landed on…1,000 Coin Present. Donkey Kong saw this and he brought his hand out as to saying, "Hand it over or else I'm going to punch you for it!"

"What! …" Bowser immediately summoned a pipe and Donkey Kong fell in it, bringing him back to the Bowser panel.

Mario had a good turn too, because he got to see Toad, who was happy to see him. Since Mario has the money, he got the Star from Toad, which means Toad had to go to another location.

"Yippe! Ha ha ha!" Mario said when he got the Star.

"Good job, Mario! I know you'll be the Super Star! But anyways, I gotta go." Toad got back on a cloud and he moved all the way to the left, behind a Whomp that's there. Yup, they gotta go there!

Wario went next, and when he moved, he was right by the Boo. The thing is, he landed on a Happening Space, which made a boulder come out of nowhere and chase Wario.

"Uh oh…" Wario screamed as he ran from the boulder. Man, for someone fat, he can get away from a boulder. It soon came to Yoshi, and it made him scream.

"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!" Yosho exclaimed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Wario replied. They able to race back to Star, where they were panting right now.

"Oh! Nice work, guys! Here's 10 Coins!" Koopa came them both 10 Coins, and they seemed to be happy.

Now that this turn was over…it was a 5 vs 1 mini-game! "Ooh! This should be interesting! Paddle Battle! It's everyone against DK!"

Everyone got engulfed by a cloud and they were taken to a raft. On the left side is Donkey Kong, and on the other side is Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Wario.

"This game can be kind of tough… You gotta row to your opponent's side to make those Shy Guys poke your opponents with their spears so you can get coins. The five people need to paddle together, while the one person can just battle by himself/herself. Good luck!" Toad then left.

"Oh, so it's-a five against one, huh? Well this-a can't be too bad for us, right?" Mario asked.

**START**

"No, not really. DK is just the one person and there's five here. We might easily win this." Peach said.

"Then let's get started!" Yoshi began to paddle towards the left and everyone else managed to do it…but Donkey Kong wasn't going to let this happen.

Using his strength, he was able to paddle all the way to the left, making Mario get poked by a Shy Guy.

"Ow! Ow! Why did I get-a hit?" Mario asked. Donkey Kong even had Yoshi get poked too.

"Yeah! Get Wario instead! His fat will make the spear bounce off of him like those cannonballs!" Yoshi said.

"HEY!"

As they paddled down the river, Donkey Kong was getting so many people with his paddle. It wasn't even funny. It's like he's on some rampage. But maybe he's doing this just to win.

**FINISH**

Apparently Donkey Kong won this mini-game by a mile, using his strength. He was able to receive about 20 Coins, because that's how much he got from them.

When they all returned, they were on their fifth turn right now. So Luigi got a 4 from the block and he landed on a mushroom space. If he gets a Mushroom, he can go again, but if it's a Poison Mushroom, he loses a turn.

Luigi was successful and he got a Mushroom. He was able to move 9 spaces, and he went past Koopa, who awarded him with 10 Coins for making it across. Sadly, he'll have to go across the whole board to get Toad. Do you know what's worse? He landed on a red space! He just lost 3 Coins!

Yoshi had to go up again and he landed on a blue space, so he was fine. As for Donkey Kong, he got to go see Boo to steal some coins from Luigi, and he was able to get himself 8 Coins.

"See you later…" Boo said. Donkey Kong thanked Boo and he landed on a blue space close to the Whomp. He's got enough coins, so he can get that Star.

Nothing really interesting happened this turn. Mario and Wario got themselves a red space. So basically, this is a 3 vs 3 mini-game.

"A 3 vs 3 mini-game! Ah! Now we're getting somewhere! Handcar Havoc is truly one of those famous ones, so that's a good one that was picked!" The Lakitu said.

The cloud engulfed Mario and his friends and Mario, Luigi, and Wario were on one handcar, while Peach, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong were on another one.

"We better not screw this up, Mario!" Wario said.

"Relax, Wario! We-a got this in the bag! You have-a the strength to help us anyways! We all-a got some strength here! This-a shouldn't be too bad!" Mario said.

**READY? GO!**

Mario and Wario were the ones using the handcar, while Luigi was trying to steer it. Donkey Kong and Peach were using theirs too, with Yoshi steering it. Mario and Wario were really working well with this, as well as Luigi's steering.

"Faster, DK! They're beating us!" Peach said.

Donkey Kong just kept going faster with his strength. Yoshi knew how to steer this thing, so that gave them an advantage,

"Whoa!" Mario and his group almost fell off the railing. "Mama mia! Luigi! Pay attention!"

"Sorry, Mario! It's not really my fault. It's just hot here…" Luigi said.

"We're getting to the goal! Hold on tight, Stupid Mario Bros.!" Wario said. Both handcars were going nose-to-nose, and then they both crossed.

**GOAL!**

It was a Draw…

* * *

**Yes, this is how the game will be set up. I don't think it's possibly to get a Draw in Handcar Havoc, but I wanted to make it end like that for some reason.**

**Also, some things can't be done in the game! Like knocking Whomps down and having cannonballs bounce off of Wario's fat belly! Yup! There's also going to be five turns for each chapter. I think it'll work that way for a 20 turn game. Don't forget to review if you enjoyed this!  
**


End file.
